


献给利奥波德的睡前故事

by Silverland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ....Historical Hetalia?, F/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverland/pseuds/Silverland
Summary: Warning：1. 利奥波德指的是维多利亚女王患有血友病的小儿子，30岁去世。这里的设定是他很受亚瑟的喜爱。2. 剧情基本上是皮格马利翁的故事。3. OOC，玛丽苏，文笔差
Relationships: Female China/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：
> 
> 1\. 利奥波德指的是维多利亚女王患有血友病的小儿子，30岁去世。这里的设定是他很受亚瑟的喜爱。
> 
> 2\. 剧情基本上是皮格马利翁的故事。
> 
> 3\. OOC，玛丽苏，文笔差

**小王子，当我讲完这个故事后，你一定得睡觉了。**

很久很久以前，大概是距离英国有几百海里的、靠近新世界的一个岛上，有一个年轻的国王。他原本只是一个不受喜爱的，不知从哪里来的小王子，人们是在海滩上发现他的；金发像放了几天的干巴巴的白面包，皮肤晒得暴裂开来，就像用久了的皮绳，谁给他一点掺了糖与盐的水，他都像只小牛犊那样喝得起劲。他手长脚长，跳进海里就像普通人跳进床里一样轻松自在。王子这个身份是他自称的，只有天知道上哪里去验证他的血统。但大家看他举止文雅，不像是什么野人，于是也这么信了。他看起来虚弱无力，却足智多谋，几个月不到，就替岛上的人们斩除了不久前兴风作浪的大黑蛇。包括原先的王子在内，大家都认定他才是做国王的好人选，他们就这么把他扶上了王座。在他的治下，小岛生机勃勃，上帝见了，也会在第七天的时候来到这里休息。

但是，哪怕这个国王聪明机智，富有勇气，可唯独有一件事情迟迟没有办成，这让大臣们很着急。

“陛下，”一位大臣说，他说话总是绕来绕去的，像鱼的肠子。“为了您和国家的福祉，我希望您能允许我说上几句话。当然，绝不是在强制要求陛下您一定得这么做，只是身为辅佐您的助手，这是我们的义务来提醒您。如果冒犯了您，请务必原谅我。”

“你愿意的话。”国王直白地、有些厌烦地回道，他早就知道他们要说什么。这帮大臣似乎健忘又自觉敏锐，总以为自己这一秒的想法是绝无仅有又能立刻解决问题的好办法，完全没有意识到他们几秒前才拿着一样的意见叨扰他无数次。老天，国王一天下来什么都没干，净是听他们翻来覆去的报告，他都背下来了！

大臣顿了顿，用呈献稀世珍宝时会特意用的一种得意又克制的语气建议道：

“陛下，是时候娶一位配得上您的王后了。”

上哪里去找这么个“配得上”的王后？

年轻的国王不知道第几回走在街上，他的绿眼睛审视着经过的每一个女子。什么时间会出现什么样的女人，她们会在哪儿活动，她们的出身，他只消一眼就清清楚楚，到了她们路过都懒得抬眼皮的地步，犹如天生的隐修士。比如说，面包房的女帮佣会在天微微亮的时辰睡眼惺忪地在窗边揉着面包，面粉扬在她们或亚麻色或金色的头发上，扬在带点雀斑的、不那么细腻的脸上，直直像老了一百岁。再晚一点，是年轻的佣人或雇不起佣人的年轻主妇来到街上，为全家购买食物或去水井边打水。“小家伙，我要十八个鸡蛋，六条培根，四罐一品脱的蔓越莓果酱，十一条吐司，动作快点！——噢，还要四条香肠，火腿也要切三磅。”她们一般是整洁的，朴素的，像丢到盐桶里腌过的火腿一样粗的女人，一双手也像被盐搓洗过的一般又红又粗，再年轻娇俏的妻子，日后都会变成这样。过了正午，太阳不那么大的时候，小姐们才出现在阳台上，有遮蔽的街上，或者在窗户里往外张望，她们中或许有几个是很可爱的，但仔细一瞧，总能发现到不足之处。除去外表，大部分小姐所接受的教育仅限于做个太太，至于思想什么的，对于他们的父母和夫家来说不过跟一把灰尘一样贵重。因此小姐们一张嘴，再好看的脸都顿时染了愚蠢的颜色，所有人都希望她们赶快闭上。并非没有聪明的小姐，只是在这么个环境下不见得能抛头露面，最后在无趣的日子里逐渐消磨掉智慧。再稍微晚些，是老迈的女人们卧在床上，躺椅里，石板上，对着日渐灰暗的太阳打盹儿，这是一天里她们难得能够睡觉的时刻。奇妙的是，无论她们有没有孩子，这个时间段她们总是孤独的。有些幸运的，就会在梦里找到那个通往天国的阶梯，无痛而轻柔地回到上帝的怀抱去。

总之，国王找不到理想的女人。

“陛下，”大臣又在唠叨，“您的身边实在需要一位高贵而自持的女人，做您的温柔乡，做王宫里的天使，做妇女们的榜样。她将会完成身为王后的义务，但最重要的是，她会生下健壮的孩子，越多越好。一旦有了孩子，她们的名字将会写在祈祷书上，她的孩子将是国民的儿子，她也会是国民的母亲……”

“依我看，您这调调就挺像个合格的妈妈，”国王说，“成了，不如您来当这个天使，去问问医生怎么生孩子吧。别让您死在产床上。”

大臣们因此安静了几天。

找不到女人，不代表国王的心里没有爱情，只不过是这儿实在没有这么个样子的存在。

是这样的。大约是国王杀掉大黑蛇后的一个清晨，一艘破船从海底浮了上来，冲到了海滩上。谁也不知道这艘船到底是从哪儿来的，什么时候出的航，要去何方，痕迹已经被海水腐蚀得差不多了。船内的货物也不多，只有五个大箱子，十五个酒桶，布满了贝类的笼子，从铁条的咬痕看，十有八九关的是狮子一类的动物。酒桶第一个打开，里面全是难喝至极的、掺了海水的酒。大箱子也打开了四个，第一箱是烂得像放了几天的奶酪渣一样的东西，打开的一瞬间，靠得特别近的体质稍弱的人立刻晕倒在地，人们连忙把他们送去了医生那，即使这样，病人们过了一年后才勉强出院。第二箱里堆满了不知道做什么用的亮晶晶的硬质圆粒，引得一部分爱占便宜的人眼睛一亮，赶忙冲上去，一大捧一大捧地塞进口袋，衣襟，钱袋里，像狼吞虎咽到前脚也伸进饭盆里的猪；但没有手套保护的手碰上它的顷刻间，圆粒立刻化作尘埃，在离得远些的人看来，这些人不过是在揽着一大堆煤灰往怀里塞。第三箱里是已经腐烂的食物，依稀辨认得出是猪肉，牛肉，还有些水果，像被煮开似的冒出咕嘟咕嘟的水泡，十分难闻，这箱子很快就被放弃了。第四箱则最为惊奇，用层层油布和铁盒保护着，起码四五件做工漂亮的裙子当着大家的面展露了出来，但原本色泽鲜艳的布料在受到太阳照射后不久，就变得发脆干枯，逐渐没了颜色。

第五个箱子却迟迟没有打开。起码，报告上是这么说的。

国王很疑惑。“为什么没有打开？”

“用尽了各种办法都打不开。海滩上的人用铁锤砸，用火烧，用细针戳锁孔，用大力士徒手掰开铁链和锁，都不能打开，不过，里面应该不是什么贵重物品，陛下。因为箱子非常轻，如果箱子里装着什么宝贝，一定会很重。”

大臣禀报。

“是这样的吗？居然所有人都打不开？”国王走下王座，往箱子边上走过去，伸出一只手。“咔啷——！”铁链立即从箱子上滑了下来，就像枯死的在大树上的藤蔓被小孩随手拉了下来那样。年轻的国王蹲下来，用他的酒绿色的眼睛瞧了瞧锁，从侍从的金盘子上拿来细针，在锁孔里绕了好几圈，一下子就打开了沉重的铁锁。

“瞧，这不是很好打开嘛。”国王摆了摆手，差遣人去给他准备好撒了酒与香料的手帕。手帕一到，他就用它遮盖住自己的鼻子和嘴。他想了想，决定将刚才的金盘子按在自己的眉骨上，一旦有危险，这个盘子会是他眼睛的盾牌。

侍从们也摘下自己的手帕，覆住口鼻，小心翼翼地掀起箱盖。

箱子里除了一样东西外，什么都没有。那样东西呈长方形，跟衣服一样用油布和铁盒包着。解开铁盒一看，里面还有不知层数的木盒。由于被海水所侵蚀，木材颇像死去的、盘在一起的章鱼四肢在海滩晒干后，又被一阵浪潮卷进海洋里一般，国王仍然能看出木盒是一层接着一层，越到中心越窄小的结构，但木条已经泡坏了，呈现出一种更像是什么恶魔作物的诡异气息。他原本以为这木盒会很难撬开，但他的手一碰木条，它们就像丢进水里的糖块那样在他的手指下慢慢地融化开来，一路化到最深处，露出来一个金属质地的盒子，没有上锁，似乎用点力就能打开。

年轻的国王屏住一口气，小心翼翼地握住那个盒子。他仍然没有摘下手帕，让侍从替他拿住那个保护眼睛的金盘。“这里面会是什么？”他想。“我会放出来一个魔鬼吗？精灵？被诅咒的鬼魂？剧毒的植物？不对……我本来就没必要打开它呀！我这是怎么一回事？我，一个能够斩杀大黑蛇的勇士，被一个盒子控制住了？该死！把手放开！——快点放开！”但国王没有放手，在外人看来，他坚定地，谨慎地，毫不畏惧地打开了那个盒子。

没有魔鬼。精灵也没出现。鬼魂压根就不存在。植物？哪里来的植物？

是光，无尽的，慑人的光。

当盒子打开的那一瞬间，里边登时闪现出无穷的、短暂的金光，好像里面睡着一个快死了的小小的太阳；这小太阳等了许久，才再见到宇宙和人间一眼，为了这一眼，它就急忙飞跃了出去，它只想逃离四方的金属牢笼。但是在这一刻，它飞快地，无声地在星星一样密麻的灰尘里粉身碎骨，爆炸开来，绽放出了有史以来最为刺眼的光。本就明亮的宫殿立刻被过度的光线淹没，惹得众人齐齐遮住眼睛。但有一些不幸的人还是暂时失去了眼前的光明，有的到老才恢复过来，有的人带着被太阳死去的火光所灼伤的眼睛，从人间的黑暗迈入另一个无尽的黑暗里。

但国王还是看清了随着光线一起消逝的物件。盒子的中央摆着一枚小小的画像，纯金的边框，镶着珍珠与黄玉，有一条细细的、美女头发般的金链子。象牙基底的画像上，是一位年纪很轻，气质却十分老成的美貌女孩，穿着天蓝色的裙衫，一头乌黑的美发就跟金链子那么纤细，肤色漂亮到他忍不住为自己粗糙苍白的皮肤难过起来，一双浅棕色的、似乎会变色的大眼睛像一根天鹅羽毛那样朦朦胧胧，慢悠悠地挠着见到她的人的心和肋骨。国王的瞳孔渐渐缩小，在眼睁睁地见证这枚画像逐渐化作灰烬的时候，他将那个女孩子的天蓝色裙子，很小的花瓣般的嘴，朦胧而忧郁的浅棕色眼睛，还有那头惊人的美发一点一点地刻在自己的眼睛里，一直到画像彻底消亡为止。

国王自此溺入了痛苦的爱慕之海里。

**“进入‘爱慕之海’的感觉是什么样的？”亚瑟对躺在床上的王子说。“你怎么想知道这种事情？你太小了，不该去思考这么复杂的事情。你长大了就知道。”**

**“我得什么时候才能长大？我可以不长大吗？”小王子蜷缩在被窝里问道。**

**“我很抱歉，孩子，不能。每个小孩最后都会长大的，你也一样。再说，成长也不见得是坏事。再过六七年，你就长到可以进大学的年龄了。**

**“妈妈要是不给呢？”**

**“我来说服德琳娜；你知道我住在哪里。”**

**“——可我也不一定活到那时候，亚蒂** **……** **”小王子慢慢从被子里爬起来，被年长许多的化身按住，像对付小婴儿那样把他安放回床上去。**

**“看在老天的份上，利奥，”亚瑟替他盖好被子，竭力把语气放得平缓些。“别想得那么长远，你会好起来的。”**

**“如果你告诉我身在那种爱慕之海的感觉，亚蒂，我就一晚上都乖乖躺着。”**

**“不行。”**

**“行。”**

**“不行，利奥。”**

**“我要下床了！”**

**“行，行，你这个不听话的小孩子，脾气跟荆棘一样！这回原谅你一次，下次不许这么做。** **……** **”**

**亚瑟坐回椅子上，脖子搭在靠背的边缘，抬起头，慢慢思索起来。他好像抽着一根无形的雪茄，进入他肺部的烟雾带着他的话语，从嘴里支离破碎地飘了出来。**

**“那感觉** **……** **那感觉** **……** **大概就像我的大脑里有了无法阻止流动的东西。血液** **……** **应该是这样。有时候就是莫名其妙地，爱情来到你的面前，你压根没有做好准备去迎接她，你就这么进了圈套。自那一刻起，血液开始逐渐填满了你我的大脑的每一根缝隙，从内而外，有时候甚至能听见它们流淌的声音。这个过程并不好受。我的头像炸开了似的疼痛不已，没法坐着，没法站着，无法进食，吃下的每一粒豆子最后都会吐出来。我在无尽的白天与黑夜里爬行；我没法使唤我的四肢，但我又希望去见到那唯一的能让我好受一些的人，所以我跌倒，我伏在地上，我被诅咒了一样用蛇的方式行走，我要去见那个人，尽管爬一下，我的头就痛一下。苦行僧是拿着鞭子抽打自己的背部，我是朝圣的路途中，一直被无形的棍子抽打着后脑。路上见到的每一个光亮些的角落都让我万份惊喜，我以为是她出现在那儿，但很快又失望下去，因为那是虚假的光明，不过是比旁边的黑暗显得不那么阴沉而已。那是披着天鹅羽毛的乌鸦，一眼便知那些雪白的羽毛全是假的。** **……** **终于，我见到了，她的确在那里。我张嘴呼唤她：‘我的天使** **……** **！’话语却凝固在了喉咙里。我再次喊了一声，两声，三声，没有声响。但我仍然被她的无情而威严的美丽所震慑，以至于一个想法突然跑进了被血填满的脑子里。**

**‘安宁！我要安宁！我要在她脚下永远地沉睡下去！’**

**于是，我恐惧又痛苦的在她脚下晕了过去，我为沉溺在暗红、爱与死之海里而欢欣。”**

**亚瑟闭上了酒色的眼。**


	2. Chapter 2

过了许多个连他自己也记不清的日夜后，在某一个平平无奇的夜晚里，一件奇妙的事情发生在年轻的国王身上。

**……** **他突然从床上下来，还穿着睡衣，光着脚，像夜游的小孩子那样，除了他的眼睛大张着** **……** **似乎有一种只有他能看到的向导指引着他往前走，因为在外人看来，他房间里的黑暗与外界令人盲目的黑夜连为一体，连太阳都可以吞没。国王没有拿起蜡烛，径直打开房门。门外的守卫们像风吹过的灰尘那样消失了，他看在眼里，居然庆幸起来，虽然他的眼睛还是可怕地张着，没有任何神情。他跟着那个隐形的向导——在他看来，是一团或蓝或绿的，金里泛黑的火，浮在空中，火里烧着颗畸形的、跳动的心——慢慢地往前走，他不知道往哪里去。实际上，他也很想知道到底要去哪儿，但不知道什么力量把他的迷惑按了——就像我现在按着你的额头，不让你起来一样，利奥！乖乖躺下去！——按到他压缩下去，处在一个虚假的坚定，或者真实过头的迷茫里的状态。总之，他继续走，隐约察觉到自己脚下是通往什么深处的石头地面，越来越深，蜿蜒曲折，风不知从哪吹来，猎猎作响，仿佛他每踏出一步，他就离关着米诺陶洛斯的那处越来越近。火在某个门前停下，国王定睛一看，是王宫的宝藏库。他拿出随身携带的钥匙，打开门进去，里面也是一片黑暗，只有虚浮的火依稀给了些光线，和往常终日烧着火把的样子并不一样。他沿着通道往里走，不知道开了多少个门，才来到宝藏库摆放珍宝的地方。奇妙的是，那些平日闪闪发光的、能让巨龙在里面生活个几万年的珠宝全部消失了，和他的守卫们一样，和宫里的光线一样。藏宝室冷极了，到处滴答着水滴，散发着奇怪的海盐味，地板又黏又腻，像刚打捞上来的海带或章鱼的触手，角落里放着些同样散发着海盐味的箱子，巴着些细小的贝类，跟打捞上来的那五个箱子一模一样。他不在乎这些。他的眼睛只望着房间的末尾。**

**那里生长着一个蛋状的东西，发着银白色的光，底下的托座像崎岖的顽石，泛着诡异的色泽，牢牢托着这个有些倾斜的蛋。他踩着粘腻的石板走过去，越来越快，把之前指引他的火抛在身后。那火紧紧地跟着他，宛若万花筒一样变换着色调，在蓝与绿与金与黑之间不规律地变动着，里面烧着的心跳得越不齐，火变化的速度就越飞快而反常，以至于到了有些歇斯底里的程度，但一等到国王正式来到那颗银白色的蛋面前，火焰便失去了之前那些诡异的色彩，退成了普通的、热烈的橙红色。国王慢慢地、带些恐惧意味地瞧这颗蛋。“蛋壳”是透明的，上面生长着荆棘般的银色花纹，不知道哪来的光芒把这颗蛋照得通明生辉，以至于他生出了幻觉，这是个银色的蛋，也是一颗关着白昼的、由蚕丝做的雪白的茧。托座则是某种只打磨了外皮的雪白水晶，没有削去过多的锋芒，在中心挖了个洞，像放在摇篮里的婴儿那样，把蛋安稳放在里面——**

**“噢** **……** **噢！”**

**国王从那银色的荆棘花纹里看出了些什么。他扑上前，刚要把手碰上银色的蛋，围绕在他周围的风，或者他的意志扭成了一条粗粗的麻绳，一下把他伸出的这只手拖了回去。他愣了一下，试着再次伸出手，但手指刚要靠近蛋壳，上边的一股又冷又热的气直直烫伤了指尖，他把手扭曲成狮爪那样痛苦地收回来。**

**“是你呀** **……** **！你怎么会在这里呢？”他止不住喃喃道。**

**国王的手受伤了，但他仍然要靠近。他的额头离蛋壳只有一寸远，皮肤已经感受到了那股激烈的灼烧感，但已经够让他看清里边了。——是他一直梦想的那个公主，那个女人中的女人，这个岛上，甚至是英国的，全欧罗巴的夏天都找不到的一朵好花，正睡在里边！她与他记忆里长得分毫不差：天蓝色的裙衫，一条灰貂大衣盖着上面，权当被子取暖；那头油亮的头发散落在蛋的内部各处，在她象牙色的脸颊边打着很可爱的、睡久了后会有的发卷；她的眼睛和嘴唇紧紧闭着，流露出一丝悲哀的、即将枯萎的花朵般的神情，让人见了便心生爱怜与激情，就像这个孤寂的国王一样，他空洞的眼睛恢复了神采，他又有了无穷的力气和决心，他像重生了一般。他发觉自己比以往更加爱她。他不可能不爱她。这个公主永远也不知道他有多么爱她。**

**“你竟然会在这儿！我找了你很久。我把这个王国的角落里都找遍了，但你好像永远知道我会在哪儿出现一样。每当我察觉到你可能在哪儿，你总是在我到达的前一秒像细小的浪花般远去，没入大海里，我上哪里去找你呢？你是要我跳入大海里去吗？——那我可乐意。如今我找到你了，弄到最后，你就在我家里。是因为你的气息弥漫在王宫里，我才以为你就在不远处吗？我没有想到你会离我如此之近。得，我承认我是一个蠢蛋，明明情人近在眼前，我非得把眼睛放到没有你的远方去。我请你原谅我。不知道我有没有这个荣幸，让你跟我走呢，殿下？我并没有什么可以给你的（天知道我怎么只有这些东西！）。我能想到的是，我愿意把我所拥有的一切，分成平等的一半，我会双手举着送给你。你要我的半颗心，半颗大脑，半个心灵，我也给！——和我一起吧！跟我走！跟我走！”**

**他的手越靠越近，碰到蛋壳的一刻，铺天的剧痛径直让他两眼一黑，但他仍然挣扎着，试图撕开那片长着银白荆棘的蛋壳。紧接着，一种尖锐的痛感直直穿过了他的后脑勺，他顿时失去了意识。国王的身体犹如海啸那般倒下去，砸碎了蛋壳。他重重降落在公主的貂皮上，一些蛋壳的碎片刺进了他的脸上，渗出了血。公主却安然无恙，那些碎片反而更像是蝴蝶翅膀的鳞粉那样，散落在她的周身，没有对她造成半点伤害。**

**她仍然沉睡着。**

国王一身大汗地从床上蹦起来。

“嗬！真是见了鬼。”趁着仆人们还没来，他小声咒骂着，“这梦做得真是讨厌！”

他没法继续睡下去了，于是他摇了摇铃，让仆人们提早准备好衣服和茶点。他望望外面，天已大亮，是手艺人的起床时间。

“我刚刚是在做梦吗？”国王又躺回枕头上。他左右摆了摆头，发觉后脑勺中心的确有些残留的钝痛。他蜷缩起脚，感觉脚底的确有些粘粘的质感。手磨在被单上，又觉得发热发疼。但他摸了后脑勺，抬起手和脚，它们又看着一切如常。他闭上眼睛，喜欢的那位公主像以往一样出现在他的华盖上，只不过这回是闭着眼的。

门外传来窸窸窣窣的声音；他睁开眼。仆人们来了，准备服侍他在床上洗漱，吃好茶点，换上今天的新衣服，之后接见大臣们。原本又是往常的一天，但国王实在无法按耐住自己的探究心。他抬手，拦下准备出去的一位高级侍官，后者已经在王国服侍了不知道多少年。

“来，威尔。”国王简短命令道，“准备一下，我要在见大臣之前去一个地方。”

“遵命，陛下，”威尔恭敬地回道，“去哪儿呢？”

“去宝藏库。”

于是国王跟在威尔身后，快速地走着。他对去宝藏库的路其实并不熟悉，因此每次都得拜托威尔帮忙带路。但到后面，他越走越轻松，以至于有时候还超过了侍官；他总觉得自己之前似乎沿着今天的路线，来到过宝藏库那里。

“不可能呀！”他想，“宝藏库只有在我继位的时候打开过一次，也是威尔带我来的，我连路都不记得。说到底，一个单身汉要那么多宝贝做什么呢？我已经杀了大黑蛇，早就有了自己的宝藏了。”

“陛下，”他的耳边突然传来威尔的声音，“我们已经到了宝藏库啦。”

“哦，那感情好，谢谢你。来，跟我进去吧。”

“不，不可以，陛下。按照规矩，我不能进去；宝藏库只有国王和王后可以进。”

“按照规矩！”国王促狭地笑了声，又重复一遍，“规矩！我就是规矩，我想改就改。你是个可靠的仆人，我当然相信你。我说你可以进，就是可以进。好了，别拒绝，你的国王陛下不喜欢重复第二次。”

威尔点点头。

国王本来就不喜欢宝藏库。他是个简朴的人，他依稀记得的童年里，自己从来只准吃黑面包，喝冷水，睡在行军床上，一天起码学习12个小时。有一次他因为调皮，就被老师拿皮带捆在床上睡了一个月。因此他一直不大习惯奢侈的作风。虽然他一开始的确很喜欢见到库里的珠宝，那是他生平以来第一次见到闪光的东西，但很快他就腻烦了，甚至觉得它们让他眼睛疼痛。他更喜欢亲自给一个什么重要的人穿戴上这些宝石。他也讨厌珠宝缝在衣服上，总感觉走一步，胸前就有块大石头拽着他摔到地上去；他得小心一点，不能自由自在地挥舞手臂，生怕袖子上某块珍贵的宝石被他一手扬在墙上，当场碎成粉末。但这回，他必须进去。

宝藏库的内部一如既往，全然没有消失过的痕迹，满坑满谷的珠宝，衣裳，画像，依旧闪闪发光，依旧让他眼睛发疼。国王忍着不适，假装没有看见它们，学着梦里的自己那样往宝库的最深处望去。

“威尔！”他瞪大了眼睛，叫起侍官来，“原来我有这样一件东西吗？”

“陛下您指的是哪儿的东西？”

他指了指最深处。“那里。”

“那儿”摆放着一块好像凭空出现在房间里的巨大象牙，大概有两个男人那样高，给人一种要戳穿天花板的气息。跟其他的珠宝比，这块象牙显得平平无奇，像个普通的柱子，得仔细一看才能发现它。

“噢，这是……”威尔眨了眨眼，好一会儿才想起来。“这应该是上上任国王留下的象牙，陛下。我们都不知道他从哪里弄来的，而他——愿他安息！——还没对这块象牙做什么之前，就得了一场热病死了。新的国王又对象牙没有兴趣，就叫人把它放了进来。”

国王望着那象牙，看着看着，总感觉从里面看出了些什么。

“跟我一起过去，威尔，我要看看。”

他们小心翼翼地走过去，来到象牙前。国王像梦里那样伸出手，在离象牙只有一寸的距离内又下意识地收回了手，好像上面有什么看不见的岩浆似的，过了好一会儿，他才颤抖着手再次贴上去，越接近，他的额头上冒出的汗水就越多。威尔奇怪地看着国王不知为何发抖起来的右手，后者十足像要随时倒下去的小姐。

手贴上象牙的一刻，他下意识闭上眼，等待着很快到来的痛楚。什么都没有。象牙冰凉坚硬的质感只让他拍了又拍，好一会儿才反应过来自己的确摸到了它。国王的额头缓慢地贴上去。很冷。

他睁开闭着的眼睛；眼前一片残缺不全的黑暗，边角处依稀有些灰光。不一会儿，视线的中心似乎渐渐亮了起来，朦朦胧胧的。他收回脑袋，乳白的象牙仍然是老样子。他又贴回去，那个黑暗中不大明亮的光源回来了，形成一个半透明的、给人不祥预感的球状物体，光源的中心似乎还有一样形状奇怪的、仿佛有着呼吸的生命。像婴儿！他甚至能听见它的呼吸声，哪怕它一动不动，哪怕现实中人是不可能在这个时候听见它的呼吸的。

“得，得，得，”他心情复杂地念叨着，声音从象牙和嘴唇之间的缝隙里挤出去，闷闷的，“上天这回是要我做一次稳婆吗？行，如果这是考验，我很乐意。——威尔，你多叫几个人，把象牙搬到我的卧室里去。还有，替我找来雕刻的工具。”

他要凭自己的双手找到他未来的妻子。

国王大概花了不到几个月的时间，就用象牙雕出来一个很神奇的雕像。他对雕像的原型烂熟于心，仿佛她一直坐在他身边似的，每一刻刀下去，她的脸庞似乎就更鲜活，更清晰。在这期间，他又恢复了童年的习惯，每天只吃黑面包和清水，偶尔一点葡萄酒提神，一天只睡三个小时。

当雕像完成，他得意洋洋地邀请大臣们来看看它，活像刚生了漂亮孩子，连腹部还没收缩回去，就迫不及待把她抱出来给全城人见一见的年轻妈妈。他也的确是这么想的！

“我允许你们带孩子们来，前提是他们得懂礼貌，不乱跑乱叫。”国王宽宏大量地命令道。于是将近一个月，前来观看的贵族们络绎不绝，后来公认举止良好的平民们也获得许可，前来瞧瞧这个漂亮的雕像。

“噢！噢！”所有眼睛的人见到这个雕像的一刻，都会发出这样的感叹。“好一个美人！这是真实存在的吗？”哪怕是之前闹着不肯来的孩子，只要瞧它一眼就停止了哭闹，从此每一天都要抱着鲜花过来朝圣。

“国王的刀工还有些改进的空间，但是他已经把这份美感表达得很好了。”艺术家们说。“陛下如果不当国王，当个雕刻家或许还挺有天赋。”

一个大臣怒目而视。“大胆！国王陛下做什么都很有天赋！”

国王对这些话基本上置而不闻，除了夸赞雕像美丽的那些。

“我这是在给象牙接生哪。我得把你们的王后从这个坚硬的子宫里抱出来才行。”这一个月内的每一天他都这么说，今天也不例外。每当他这么说，父母们就纷纷捂住孩子的耳朵。但今天有一个小小姐是由家庭教师带来的，这会儿后者已经和另一个男家庭教师眉来眼去了，所以这个小小姐逃过了一劫，得以对国王发问道：

“所以陛下，如果这是象牙的话，您不就要娶一只小母象了吗？”

“乱弹琴！”国王气得跳起来，“这不是小母象！这是个满大街都可以见到的姑娘，哪怕她是象牙做的！”

三天过后，他下令从今往后谁也不用来王宫了。雕像已经被看累了，要休息。至于什么时候允许大家再来看它，那是以后的事情，他才不管。

威尔私底下悄悄说道：“陛下嫉妒了；越来越多的年轻男人跟见阳台上的情人那样来找他的雕像，他实在无法容忍这件事情。他已经在房间里喊‘见你的鬼！’好几天了。”


	3. Chapter 3

现在，国王一天去一次宝藏库，给他的象牙情人挑选衣服和珠宝。

他发觉自己喜欢做这样一件事情：打扮他喜爱的女人。他对此乐此不疲，甚至到了有些病态的地步。于是，之后的每一天，国王都这样度过——

他上床前要做的第一件事情准是审视一番床边，那虚空望着空中某一点的雕像，瞧瞧今天的衣服与首饰是否搭配和谐，然后替雕像换上睡袍，放进旁边的小床上，掖好被子。他一觉醒来，第一反应是瞧瞧他的雕像姑娘，再来是回忆起他在梦中，或者突发灵感想到的绝妙的、实验性的女装搭配。毕竟，他的珠宝和衣服那样多，不给她穿戴，该多可惜！一国之后的职责当然是无时无刻都珠光宝气。他找来了王国最时髦的女子或风评绝佳的美容师，跟她们讨教化妆和打扮的技巧，也拜她们所赐，他把早期动不动把宝石胸针缀满雕像上半身的毛病改掉了。他每日给雕像化妆，晚上再仔细用细麻布和橄榄油擦掉。做完公务后，他就在纸上设计衣服和首饰的图样。如果将来他如愿有一位妻子，他想，他就去跟裁缝学做衣服，绝不会用现成的裙子给她装扮。他会做得跟查尔斯·沃斯那样好，让她每一天都像西蒙内塔·韦斯普奇那样美，谁见了都要痴狂和嫉恨得要冲去打她的地步。

“但她们准拿不到她的打扮秘诀，因为大半都出自我的头脑里，谁也别想拿走！”他总爱这么嘟囔。在他看来，他的设计和缝纫天分，还有珍奇首饰全部是属于那一个女人的。他不会为其他人做这种事情，那让他感到生理上一阵恶心。

去宝藏库之前，国王亲自把雕像从冷冰冰的被窝里抱出来，立在地上，不下一万次地欣赏着她。他有些老茧的、习惯抓握鞭子和武器的手指在她的脸颊上流连；她光滑的额头，秀气小巧的鼻子，有些长的、饱满的嘴，圆润可爱的下颚。他又站到一边，用眼睛舔舐着她温柔而有些忧郁的、小圣母般的侧面。他的嘴唇跟着手指，将它们一一吻了一遍，除了嘴；他还不敢去吻这张嘴。

国王的手搭在了雕像的肩膀上，像在漂亮的大理石墓碑上栖息的知更鸟。停留了一会儿，他才依依不舍地离开，往下滑到坚硬又光滑的手臂，指尖椭圆的修长手指，在指腹那里又待了待。他带着克制不住的热情一把环抱住雕像的腰部。她宽松的睡袍一下被他的手腕扯紧，拢到腰后去，透出她那把藏在宽大布料里的黄蜂般的小腰。他俩脸贴着脸，如果雕像有真实的头发的话，国王准要把脸埋在里边。

“谁都没有我的小姑娘生得这样美，”他很得意地想，“多情的眼睛，珍珠般的肌肤，这么细的腰！我一只手就可以环住，不会让我怀疑自己在摸毛都没烧掉的生猪肉；我得仔细用点力气，不让手滑下去，又不让你生疼。从来不需要鲸骨胸衣，也不需要让裁缝在胸口和腰那里做障眼法，我的小公主，我的牛奶与蜂蜜做成的美人，你让我多省心！全城的姑娘都不见得像你这样幸运，她们准嫉妒到发疯。好，她们越恨，我越高兴，虽然这样不好，但我就是要这么快活。我这就给你选衣服去，选好了，我就给你穿上。今天我也要把你打扮得像春之女神那么美，美到大家见了都在你的脚下撒上花瓣。”他又亲了亲她的脸，忙不迭到宝藏库去。

不一会儿，他就回来了，身后是已经习惯国王奇怪行为的仆人们，一批人用金盘捧着细亚麻内衣，紧身胸衣——“不不不，是谁又把胸衣放进去的？我要抽他一鞭子。不需要这东西，拿走！”——裙撑，衬裙，袍子和头纱，另一批人捧着项链和头饰，它们都摆放在丝绒盒子里，散发着迷人的光辉。还有一个年轻的女官捧着装有化妆品的盒子。除了内衣，裙撑和衬裙外，国王从不让仆人动手给雕像穿衣化妆，他把这事情当作是一种神圣的、只有他可以主持的祭礼。眼下他正背着手，靠耳朵辨别仆人们给他的雕像穿到了哪一步。某一阵窸窣声刚消失，他猛地一回头，很是满意地发现他又一次抓准了时机，仆人们已经给她穿上了内衫和裙撑。

“好啦，你们可以出去了。接下来就让我来吧。”他挥了挥手，让仆人们退下。

他拿起金盘里的外袍，解开扣子，给雕像披上。这是一件紫罗兰色的丝缎裙子，在暗处看则像盛夏的葡萄，由金线和米粒珍珠装饰着胸前和裙摆，沉甸甸的。仆人们已经按照吩咐，给它喷洒上了雪松味的香水。他站到后面去，给她系好珍珠项链，一条，两条，三条，长度不一。他给她的衣襟上别一枚既像孔雀羽毛，又像叶子的狭长的金胸针，过了一会儿，他摆摆头，把胸针摘下，换上一枚珐琅基底的、画有一只绿眼睛的胸针。一分钟后，画有眼睛的胸针又被摘了下来，之前的叶子胸针回归原位。“下次穿绿衣服的时候再戴这个。”他嘟哝道。手臂那里，由他用一只镶嵌着一粒紫石榴石的金镯子扣住，镯子成色不新，不知道是哪一任王后留下的物件，但他看了很喜欢，他喜欢，就要给他的姑娘戴。他将薄如蝉翼的、长到脚跟的头纱轻轻笼在雕像微微低垂的头上，再将一顶做成花草样式的冠冕戴在她浓厚的、永恒不变的头发上，正好卡着头纱。国王慢慢跪下去，将袖子、腰部、腿部还有裙摆的布料，乃至头纱的末尾都亲手拉平，不让它们有一点过多的褶皱。他在最后一根肋骨那系上一条纯金的腰带。最后，他拿来化妆品，细细的为她涂起口红，擦上少许胭脂和细粉。

“这样才好些。”国王一边审视，一边欣慰地感叹道。“亲爱的，在这里好好待着，我下午就回来给你读《无刺玫瑰集》。”

在不大得体的激情、痴迷与渴望组成的泡沫之中诞生的雕像就像以上这样，天天藏在国王的房间里。他把惯常的宴席都给取消，每天除了办公，恨不得从早到晚，就和她待在一起。

一到晚上，他便为她读书，偶尔还唱起歌。他的声音美极了，因为沉浸在爱情中，说起话来就像教堂里永不停歇的管风琴。国王从《无刺玫瑰集》读到《酒色海洋边的月桂树》，再到《樱桃木的船头雕像》《阿里阿德涅》和《我身在孤苦无依的土地上》，最后这个是他最喜欢的诗集。至于他唱的歌是什么语言，除了他自己外没有人知道，但是从那时而哀伤深沉，时而欢快幽远的语调来看，他要么在唱悲哀的爱情歌，要么在唱赞美自然的田园歌。

**“你的声音也好听哩，亚蒂。每次你唱二重唱，或者《愿主赐予你们平安》的时候，大家都聚过来听呢。妈妈也跟我讲过，说她还在肯辛顿的时候，你会给她读睡前的童话。‘利奥，如果你做一个好孩子，仁慈的上帝说不定会赐你一副亚蒂那样的好嗓子。’她这么对我说。”**

**“** **……** **乱弹琴！”**

每当他的读书声和歌声从窗户里飘出来，听到的旁人总会感叹一句，“哦，多美的声音！谁听了这样的声音，都会爱上这个人的呀！”没有结婚的年轻人们一听，就立刻忘记了不可沉湎于激情的训导，第一次意识到了“情人”——这个被长辈们视为大敌的事物——会是什么样的；挺多年轻姑娘也因此爱上了年轻的国王，爱他如同凡人爱着俄耳甫斯。结婚多年的、内心莫名缺了一块的男女听见这韵律，渐渐发觉心底的海洋之下，一直沉着一艘布满贝壳与绿锈的船：有些男人想起了自己没能迎娶的，之后难产而死的初恋；女人们则在某个平平无奇的夜晚，因为国王的声音突然回忆起某个男人——不是丈夫——刻意模糊掉的脸。她们已经不再年轻了，再也记不得他的样子，叫他名字时心里的悸动也早已消失，甚至也不确定是否还爱着，有没有力气再爱。“我还是很想你……”最后她们总会有这样的念头。

雕像没有任何回应。

在国王看来这不是大事，至少目前来看，不算什么值得忧虑的事情。他不断自我说服着，努力相信他一个人的爱就可以抵得过他们两个，所以她不回应也无所谓。“有教养的姑娘们不能过度流露激情。”若她心里没有爱，那就结婚，两人相处久了，爱情自然就来了。

他本人就是这样的。他停滞不前的爱情又复苏了，并且因为雕塑的存在，开始日复一日地膨胀，简直到了发狂的地步。他让人撤走小床，添了一个枕头，每日将雕像放在自己的床上，像感情极好的平民夫妻那样搂着她，一同睡到天明。他照样给她读书和唱歌，诗歌读完了，就换小说来，小说读完了，干脆对她唠叨起永远也做不完的工作，自己吃了什么，喝了什么，除了工作外还做了什么，一直念个没完。

“我的好王后，”他嘀咕着，“今天厨子准走了神，中午的鸽子派尝着有点烧焦的味道，晚上的鱼肉好像不够新鲜。不过，烤小牛肉香极了，汤里有比以往更多的培根，番红花面包和布丁也很好吃，我还喝了一点白葡萄酒。吃完晚餐前，我又忍不住喝了些热潘趣酒。你摸一摸，我的脸热得像在大太阳下晒了五个小时一样，红得让我害臊。这一天真是累人哪，太太，这么多的工作？我可得活上七百岁，才能把工作做完。晚些时候，又有蠢货来劝我说，“陛下，您必须娶一位王后了。”蠢材！我已经有了一个最可爱，最迷恋我的王后，犯得着再去娶第二个？我可没有那么傻，你说是不是？”

雕像没有回应。

他继续说着：“今天清早的风景多么好！不对，这个地方，什么时候都很好，永远像个愉快的新嫁娘，步履轻柔，举止温柔，说话柔和娇媚，不会无端发火，不又怨又悲地唠唠叨叨。这事情我只会告诉你一个人，亲爱的：我的老家是个多风临海的、遍布荒原的王国，气候怪得像养了一堆猫的住阁楼的老太太，只有夏天才显得好看些！就算是夏天，雨水和狂风说来就来，出门不准侥幸，一定得带着伞。我就在那里出生，偶尔才在梦里想起它。没来到这个王国之前，我甚至不知道夏天可以这样舒坦，不会说变就变，浑身晒得暖融融，不汗流浃背，不令人头晕目眩，得喝无数杯的糖盐水，还有多得溢满视野的鲜花与香草。我的故乡全年浓雾似乎永不退去；这个王国的太阳刚刚爬到天空中，早雾便消得一干二净。冬天不怎么下雪，很晚才到，又很早就走，日光也不会早早消散，让下午与晚上无法分割。唔，来到这里前，小太太，我的人生可是阴云密布的哪！没有阳光，也没有你。”

他的回应只有窗外夜鸟的叫声。

国王站起来，离雕像更近了些。她今天穿着一条介于草绿与墨绿之间的绿丝绒长裙，胸前和袖口缀着一层又一层手工蕾丝，袖子上半部分蓬蓬松松，腰收得令人遐想。他的绿眼睛也跟着变成了裙子的色调，在他那皮肤粗糙的脸上显得格外显眼。

“我的小松饼，”国王带着一点恳求的口吻说道，亲了亲她的脸颊。“你也说点什么吧。我做了什么让你生气，所以你才不理会我？”

雕像没有回应。

他把手靠在雕像的肩头上，丝绒的质感莫名让他烦躁起来。不安，暴怒，自我厌恶，疲倦，怨恨，这些情绪一下子全部击中了他，仿佛附近有一个潘多拉的魔盒一样。他突然大力抓起那些昂贵的蕾丝，一直把其中一条撕破，露出了线头，他才渐渐停下手。

国王盯着那些线头。他突然意识到一点：他的内心像放在炉子上烧得太久的陶锅，甚至没人想到要把它拿下来，放任它被火烧得内部汤汁蒸发，底部发黑，发裂，下一秒就要炸开来；他内心的爱情的汤汁已经差不多要到了烧干的边缘，他听见了这颗心的某一处开始崩裂的声音，细小，但是让他恐惧。他可以忍下去，就像以往的无数个日夜那样，他明明已经习惯这样做。不过，有个不知从哪里来的声音告诉他，如果他这回也忍着，当作什么也没有发生，等待他的或许是死亡。

我快要死去的爱情！

他撩起雕像的面纱，慢慢吻着她的嘴角，一下子抱得更紧。他今天就要试这一次，他要吻她的嘴。国王发觉自己从来没有吻过她的嘴唇，哪怕他没事干就要在无人的时刻抱住她，吻她的头发，她的额头，眉心，眼睛，鼻子，脸颊，嘴角和下颚，偶尔脖子，但他就是没有吻过嘴。国王并非不想这样做，吻嘴唇的欲望让他每夜都要在床上翻来覆去好一阵子，有几次一跃而起，想要抓过雕像来吻，但他又总是悻悻躺下去，继续翻到他在某一刻睡着为止。他害怕吻她的嘴。

“我要吻你。”

国王魔怔了似的，又一次轻声说道。

“我要吻你的嘴。”

他鼓起勇气，偏过头，颤抖地吻了她的嘴唇。冰冷的、坚硬的触感，依稀有些口红的气味。他又吻了一次，还是一样。他的体温无法在她身上留存。这是他第一次吻别人的嘴唇，却像在吻着一块雨夜中的墓碑，他尝到了石头和水汽的味道。他再次抖擞出一些激情，用力地、恶狠狠地抱住她，像狮子有力的前肢抓捕雌鹿那样，将她抓在怀中。国王把头埋在她的颈窝里，敛声屏气。手下的触感和她嘴唇一样，和他的触感完全不一样，他虽然粗糙，不够美丽，但是一个活人。她细腻，美貌远胜于他，却不是活人。一股不知从何而来的恶意浮现在他的心底里；或许一直在那儿，却被他刻意地忽视了。“我爱错了人！”他从未想过自己暗地里对她有怨愤和仇恨，他一直以为自己全心全意地爱她。

“你说句话！为什么不回应我？”他咆哮着质问道，而雕像呢，依旧像被狂风吹过的山一般纹丝不动。国王摇晃起她的肩膀，后者发出沉闷的滚动声，就算这样也没有摇出些反应。“没有生命的、浪费人感情的东西！我错了，我不该把你做出来。如果你不是人类，是精灵，能够回应我的妖怪，那也就罢了，满足我的感情后，我自愿让他们撕碎我，吃掉我。你！你不过是个中看不中用的象牙罢了！”国王摇得这样大力，雕像身上的珠宝铛铛作响，有些尖锐的宝石甚至划破了他的额头。这一切的一切看起来，似乎只要他的某根神经一个断裂，他就要把这尊曾经爱过的雕像摔到地上去，砸个粉碎。粉碎！粉碎！

他的神志似乎因为想象出来的粉身碎骨恢复了一些。他放开雕像，环视四周。华丽的卧室好像都涂着一层让他头痛的毒药，他每看一眼，眼前就黑一分。只要他看一眼雕像，他便觉得心脏像要特洛伊城门那样，被希腊人毫不留情地击打着。他无法平稳地呼吸，站也站不稳，胃部开始绞痛，他迫不及待地想呕吐。他蹒跚地移动几下，没走几步便跌向地面，他闭上眼睛等待着即将来临的钝痛。

——柔软的，蓬松的触感；国王跌进了自己的床里，那忽明忽暗的，在他眼前闪烁的阴影一下子变成浓稠的黑，他立即失去了知觉。

不知道过了多久，国王才痛苦地醒来。他的头还是疼，那挥之不去的呕吐欲望还没有走，胃部似乎还在扭曲着。他陷在床里，两眼盯着华盖，渐渐流露出苦涩的、流经全身的神情。——粉碎！粉碎！粉碎！——不！别再想了！他用力打着自己的头，像要把不该有的想法打跑，但越打，那些封存已久的悲伤就越来越无法阻挡。“妈妈会怎么说？父亲会怎么说？”虽然他不记得他的父亲了；他的生母在他出生的一年后就去世，而父亲既不喜欢管理王国，也讨厌见到儿女，再后来的后来，他也不知道父亲是什么下场。“他们会怎么说？他们会怎么说？”他也不知道“他们”指的是谁，兄弟们，严酷的学校，还是那些喜欢鞭打和冷淡对待孩子的老师们？

“我不能爱上其他女人吗？”他的眼前升起了酸胀的水雾；一想到“其他女人”，他又想吐了。“活生生的，让我一见便爱上的女人？有美丽头发，温暖肩膀，玫瑰色皮肤，柔软嘴唇的女人？该死！为什么她不能有美丽的头发，温暖的肩膀，玫瑰色的皮肤，柔软的嘴唇？如果她有这些，就好了。——如果她是一个活人，就好了！她为什么不是存在于世上的活人呢？我的爱呢？上帝啊！我的爱情耗尽了，我再也不能爱上除她以外的人了！天哪！我该怎么办？我该怎么办？……”

国王把脸埋在枕头里，第一次大哭起来。他的眼泪流个没完，一直在他离开了卧室，来到书房的沙发上躺下的时候也不见得停。“我该怎么办……？”他被睡神捉住，推进睡眠的前一刻还在这么说着。


End file.
